pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikness34/Archive 1
pikness34Pikness34 01:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Hello peoples Welcome, Pikness34! Welcome to our wiki, Pikness34, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! The following links have been provided by the administration in order to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you. Also if you decide to stay here you have to add your userpage to Category:Users and it is also helpful that you agree to the rules set up by the other users here. Pikcanon-NOT pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * *The forum for introducing yourself to other users * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style : : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat'well is this about the message I left you?? I need help please can someone please help about articles UM, I understand not. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat'well is this about the message i left you??? :Yea.-- ::I don't need help with my fanon game, thanks for asking and yes we can be friends.-- No thank you. I thank you for asking, but Pikmin: Ultimate Doom is with the Buildup Trilogy alone and will always be. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Who Wants to brawl me! I Will accept any brawl fights just leave your friend code :What do you need?-- ::The header template? Like this one: :Hey, ya know the Puffstool is also a Zelda reference. There is an enemy on a Zelda game that is similar to Puffstool. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey, Yeah! Anyone who comes here is my friend! I am sorry but I am very busy right now. I have my own projects and vacation as of December 20. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Yes? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Nothing, surprisingly. We are so inactive right now, even myself. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Sure! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I will not until you actually make some words on Emerald Tears article. If you dont do so in an hour, it will be deleted. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Add more detail and come back in a day, because a day gives it enough time to become good. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' PS, im leaving until tomorrow, chow! Pikmin3 !!!!!! Mario Creator Gives a tease of New pikmin game What is it? 22:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) This is just an experiment. The image placeholder is a waste of space imo, that's why I got rid of it. If you want it on the page than you can put it back. While I was fixing up some minor grammar errors on the page I also decided to remove the place holder because like I said before, I think it's a waste of space. Also, you can say several of the minor swearwords on this wiki, so you don't have to bleep out ass as the header for your userbox tower. Just look at mine, I have it on there and have not gotten in trouble for it, and that's not just because I'm head admin either. Just keep it semi-clean if your going to use the swearwords, and none of the more vulgar ones either! Yeah, I thought it would be a bit much, but over extravagance is really all I've got going for me :) . Weather Sure, you can use it too. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Notes If you want Pikness34's notes to be included, use instead of the normal template. 03:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pikmin:Doomed Time I'd be glad to work on the Pikmin:Doomed Time fanon article. I'll do the review and work on the pics. Actually this is pretty active for this wiki. Sometimes before it would go unedited for weeks at a time, but since school is out activity went through the roof! Ok, I'll give you that one. It appears that Yoshord and I are the only regulars that edited here recently. Portal and Peanut are probably busy enjoying their time off from school, as I know both are under 18. I'm the only admin here right now, so I get the "honor" of dealing with everyone's problems. Even though there are very few of those, it's still a crap job. I don't mean the problems themselves are what makes it a crap job, its how people portray them. And it's them being stupid and not knowing what to do, then complaining about how bad it sucks on review sites and screwing-up a perfect reputation. That was an actual example of what happened with something I worked on a while back, with some aspects omitted to protect my sanity. And that's why I direct people with problems to other admins.